Descente aux Enfer !
by Entschuldigung
Summary: Il y a dix ans, moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis descendu au enfers... Contre mon gré ! Aujourd'hui, mon meurtrier finit au paradis ! Je crie à l'injustice !
1. Prologue

"**LIFE SUCKS !"**

_**par Entschuldigung**_

Un cri strident me tira brutalement de mon sommeil. Mes yeux mirent du temps à s'adapter à l'obscurité des lieux, éclairés par des torches. Après un moment de réflexion, je me rappelai soudain où je me trouvais exactement…

Et encore une fois la dure réalité me rattrapa et un second cri me fit sursauter. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et enfouit ma tête dans mon oreiller. Puis un couinement me sortit de mon demi-sommeil ! ARGH !! J'étais finalement bien réveillé et je ne donnais pas cher de leur peau, à ces abrutis qui osaient perturber mon sommeil. Je sortis de la pièce qui me servait de « chambre » et parcourus les tunnels du souterrain.

Ces souterrains, je n'en pouvais plus: des pierres par centaines soutenaient des voûtes, des tunnels à l'infini, de sorte que la première fois qu'on les parcourait, on ait l'impression de faire du surplace. Il flottait une odeur nauséabonde qui était devenue presque supportable avec le temps, à moins que je n'aie tout simplement perdu l'odorat. Supposition terrible. Plus jamais je ne savourerais le parfum des fleurs ou…d'une femme. ...Encore que cela n'eut plus tellement d'importance. Ah oui! J'ai oublié de préciser que je vivais limite dans un four, les températures selon certains emplacements étant terrifiantes et frôlant les quarante-cinq degrés Celsius.

Haha, mais je ne vous ai pas dit où je vivais… Je vous donne un indice… Je suis six pieds sous terre, presque au centre de la terre, on dit souvent que vivre sous terre équivaut à être mort. Vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité. Plus jamais je ne verrai la lumière du jour, mais par choix ! Mon royaume est l'Enfer et je m'y plais !

- Oh ! C'est quoi ce boucan ? Lâche donc ce rat, imbécile ! Ma voix raisonna contre les parois du souterrain.

Sans contester, cet abruti m'obéit mais tenta de me défier. Mais quel imbécile…

- Quoi ! Maintenant tu joues le preux chevalier ?

Je lui aurais volontiers répondu, quand mon regard se posa sur le tableau d'affichage, qui indiquait les décès…Et bien oui ! Que voulez-vous, après la mort, peu de choses nous occupent. Non seulement notre procès prend un temps fou, mais quand le combat « Paradis VS Enfer » est enfin terminé, le tour du proprio vite fait, les farces sur « les mortelles » toutes tentées et tous les privilèges d'être un apprenti diablotin nous lassent, le tableau des décès devient alors notre passe-temps favori. On suit alors les jugements comme un match de Quidditch. Rien de mieux qu'apprendre des détails croustillants, de voir toute les choses les plus honteuses et inavouables qu'essayent de dissimuler les défunts. Le plus drôle, c'est quand vous connaissez la personne…

Bref, il y a plus important… Mon assassin a rendu l'âme !!! J'attends avec impatience son arrivée en Enfer; il m'a tout de même tué ! Je vais lui rendre la vie encore plus dure qu'en Enfer… Voyez-vous ont dit souvent « mourir pour mieux renaître », je repousse depuis douze éternités ma réincarnation pour simplement satisfaire mon besoin de vengeance.

Immédiatement, mon sourire s'évanouit et tous mes plans s'effondrèrent : le verdict avait été rendu. Comment ? Sans plus de détails ? En grosses lettres gothiques était inscrit :

_« ACCES AU PARADIS »_

Comment ?! Ah ! Laissez-moi rire ! Moi l'ange déchu, pauvre victime que je suis ! Moi, disais-je, je croupis en Enfer, alors que LUI ! L'ASSASSIN ! il a accès au paradis ! J'ai toujours été une personne…Heu…soit, je n'ai jamais été un enfant de choeur et je ne m'attarderai pas sur le sujet, mais, tout de même ! J'ai quand même pris mes distances des Mangemorts, Voldy et compagnie, je n'ai jamais touché à la magie noire…et…heu…Vous avez l'impression que je me justifie ? Sans doute…

Tout à coup, une pierre interrompit le fil de mes pensées, me ramenant une nouvelle fois a la réalité. Je me suis retourné, surpris, et j'ai cherché du regard d'où elle provenait.

Nous étions quatre : l'imbécile jouait toujours avec son rat, un autre petit, brun était avachi sur le canapé et la dernière était une grande rousse, elle s'appelait Layla. Elle s'approcha de moi, posa sa main sur mon avant bras et son autre main faisait des va-et-vient devant mon visage.

- Dray, tu vas bien ?

J'émis un grognement reportant mon attention sur le tableau. Elle suivit mon regard.

- Oh ! dit-elle

- …Pourquoi on n'a pas plus de détails ?

- Eh bien, on dit qu'il a accédé au paradis pour…une espèce de truc, genre « service rendu au monde magique »

- Pff…Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? Il s'en sort encore une fois. Je vais aller faire un tour. Occupe-toi des nouvelles recrues…

Donc, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire avant d'être interrompu…ah oui…J'ai cessé d'exister le 13 juin, si ma mémoire est bonne et pour encore plus pousser le vice on était un Vendredi 13 !... Mon humble cœur s'est arrêté de battre à 6h06, tout était destiné pour que je meure ce jour-là ! Non, vous l'avez bien compris, je ne suis pas mort d'une crise cardiaque ou d'une quelconque maladie, du haut de mes 29…bon d'accord de mes 30 ans, j'avais encore toute la vie devant moi, sans oublier que j'étais (et je le suis toujours) beau, fort, agile et… Bon vous avez tous compris, je suis le digne successeur d'Apollon sans me vanter, mais la fatalité m'est tombée dessus ce jour-là !

Alors qu'est-ce qui a causé ma mort ? Vous vous le demandez autant que moi la première fois que j'ai réalisé ce qui m'arrivait, avouez-le aussi, vous pleurez encore ma triste mort !

Pour répondre a cette simple question, je ne dirai qu'un seul mot : Granger…d'autres diront…Luxure…ou…Vanité. Mais je suis formel Hermione Granger a causé ma mort ! Cette sorcière m'a piégé.

Vous êtes sans doute perdu, non ? Et si je vous expliquais tout du début ?

_**« Comment moi ! Draco Malfoy, ai-je atterri en Enfer !!?? »**_


	2. Lundi

"**LIFE SUCKS !"**

_par Entschuldigung_

_Oui, ça serait plus simple de vous expliquer tout du début. En y repensant cette dernière semaine a vraiment été laborieuse, je n'en suis pas fier. _

_Si je vous retrace toute ma semaine ça donne ceci :_

**LUNDI :**

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que je m'étais fait larguer. Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! « Première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrive ? »…Pff quelle question ! En fait, non, ce serait un mensonge de vous dire le contraire, disons que je ne suis pas habitué à ce que l'on me refuse quoi que ce soit. Elle a fait une grosse erreur, je suis tout de même le mec le plus beau! Mouais j'essaye de me remonter le moral…

Bref, j'ai toujours du mal à m'en remettre. Assis sur mon canapé, je regarde mon appart' : rien n'a bougé depuis son départ. Le verre sur la table basse est toujours renversé, par contre l'eau a dû s'évaporer, tout comme les plantes qui sont mortes, la vaisselle qui n'est toujours pas faite, les fringues qui ne sont toujours pas ramassées. Mais quel genre de personne peut vivre dans un endroit pareil…bah moi !

Pourtant cette querelle ne devrait pas m'atteindre, ces genres de trucs sont dépassés, je ne suis plus un ado boutonneux qui pleure sont premier amour…non ?... SI ! (Sauf les boutons bien sûr, un Malfoy n'est _pas _boutonneux). Je suis minable. Comme un robot, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je dois passer au bureau aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu négligé le boulot ces temps-ci.

- Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !!

Je suis sorti de ma chambre, j'ai pu trouver une chemise propre et repassée, et j'étais en train d'attacher ma cravate quand un « pop » se fit entendre et me fit sursauter.

- Draco !

Oh non ! Tout mais pas ÇA ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné, je me suis retourné pour faire face à une grande femme blonde qui avait l'air désespérée.

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Elle m'a regardé, a penché la tête, soupiré et fait un faible sourire. C'est toujours la même chose. Elle est bien trop émotive et me materne trop à mon goût. Je savais qu'on allait avoir une longue et difficile discussion…

- Mon poussin… Ça fait deux semaines.

- Merci maman, je sais compter !

- J'aimerais... Je ne sais pas mon chéri, il faut que tu rencontres d'autres personnes, d'autres jeunes filles…

- Mmm…

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Que tu te poses enfin, je ne sais plus quoi te dire, plus quoi faire. Il faut que tu voies quelqu'un, je veux dire par là, un spécialiste pour qu'il t'aide…

- Grrr…

Ça y est, elle me prend pour un fou qu'il faut enfermer ?! Je n'ai besoin de PERSONNE, je vais parfaitement bien. (Même si je vais régulièrement voir la psy.)

- Je t'ai pris un autre rendez-vous pour mercredi soir, tu sais Jackie est très gentille…c'est bien dommage qu'elle soit mariée, d'ailleurs…

- Non merci, je n'en ai pas besoin, maintenant tu m'excuses je dois aller bosser.

- N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous, mercredi à vingt heures.

- Je n'irai pas.

- Essaye et…

Je n'ai pas entendu la fin de sa phrase : j'avais transplané directement devant un bâtiment orné d'un énorme « M ». Je sais très bien comment se serait terminée cette conversation : elle aurait poussé plusieurs soupirs, elle aurait inspecté tout mon appart' (je parie qu'elle est en train de le faire en ce moment, mais au moins j'échappe aux commentaires) ensuite elle m'aurait fait l'éloge de la vie en couple, m'aurait parlé de toutes les jeunes filles (croqueuses d'hommes) qu'elle considère « bien » pour moi et après…oh non ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des migraines.

J'ai inspiré un bon coup et je suis entré dans le bâtiment : c'était ma fierté, ma société, mon bébé, la seule chose que j'aie bien faite dans ma vie qui ne soit pas bousillée, qui tienne encore debout. C'était la pagaille à l'intérieur. Que se passe-t-il ? En général tout est calme et bien organisé, aussi bien dans mon travail que dans ma vie privée… (et j'ai bien dit « En général »).

Mon regard s'est posé sur une jeune femme petite et blonde, avec des lunettes carrées. Elle se dirigeait droit devant moi. Elle portait un tailleur et parlait à la plume qui la suivait et notait tout ce qu'elle disait. Son visage me disait quelque chose…

- Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy. Vous voilà enfin !

Bah oui ! C'est ma secrétaire, son nom m'échappait une nouvelle fois. Elle était plantée là devant moi, sourire aux lèvres. Mon regard s'est posé sur le badge qui m'indiquait son nom : « Betty ». Immédiatement, tout me revient en mémoire : Betty égale secrétaire maladroite ! Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai toujours pas mise à la porte…

- Oui Betty ? Ai-je demandé en soupirant

- Vos associés vous attendent dans votre bureau. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose ? Ou alors…

J'ai levé la main droite, pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle s'est figée. Décidément, elle parlait trop. Un vrai moulin à paroles, comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant d'énergie ? Bravo ! Elle avait réussi à me donner la migraine…chochotte…elle a ouvert une nouvelle fois la bouche et j'ai simultanément fermé les yeux. Déconcertée, elle n'a rien ajouté.

- Apporte-nous du café, c'est tout ! Dis-je

Je lui ai pris les dossiers des mains, lui ai lancé un regard noir et j'ai repris mon chemin en direction de mon bureau.

Ils étaient là ! Dans mon bureau ! Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je savais que des bruits couraient comme quoi mes associés voulaient se débarrasser de moi. Je devrais peut-être prendre mes précautions, me payer une assurance ? Me prendre un avocat ? Sans doute, mais j'avais quand même besoin d'eux. Je me suis installé à mon fauteuil.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Ça va mal, Malfoy !

Ils étaient trois : Carl Jones, Teddy Turks et Georges William…mes trois associés. Moins je les voyais, mieux je me portais. J'ai poussé un long soupir. Turks s'est levé et a commencé à résumer la situation : essentiellement, une absence de bénéfices, des dettes, des taux et je ne sais trop quoi… Des chiffres il y en avait partout, je les regardais sans grande conviction. Turks gesticulait dans tous les sens me montrant des courbes par centaines, toutes en chute libre. Les deux autres ne disaient rien, quand j'ai vu que Turks virait au rouge écarlate, je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- Teddy ! Teddy. Calme-toi ! Tu vas nous faire une attaque pour rien.

- Pour RIEN ?! Tu le fais exprès ? Retenez-moi ou je le tue sur place ! On est en train de faire faillite, Malfoy, et tout ça parce que monsieur ne réagit pas, il préfère flâner, rêvasser. J'en ai marre. On en a marre. Je te préviens si tu ne fais rien…

- Est-ce une menace, Turks ? Dis-je entre mes dents

Un froid s'est installé. On se défiait tous deux du regard, les poings serrés, prêts à se bondir dessus pour s'entretuer. Carl s'est levé.

- Non, voyons, il n'oserait pas, tu le sais, Draco. Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que nous devrions…Vendre l'entreprise.

- Et à qui, gros malin ? Qui voudra d'une entreprise en faillite ?, lui ai-je répliqué

- Justement, nos concourants nous en donnent un bon prix, s'est écrié Turks.

- Non ! dis-je entre mes dents

- Comment ca non ?s'est-il énervé

- C'est pourtant simple : Je re-fu-se. C'est mon…

- Et nous sommes tes associés ! On est la majorité, on veut vendre et on va vendre !

Il s'est mis à rire comme si j'avais loupé une bonne blague, il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver celui-là et pas qu'un peu. Jamais, pour rien au monde je ne vendrais mon entreprise, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je tiens et qui donne un sens à ma vie. Ça fait peur : mon boulot est ma seule saison de vivre à présent, et je ne vendrai pas mon entreprise à mes concurrents.

- J'ai dit non ! ai-je répété. L'entreprise m'appartient, c'est moi qui prends ce genre de décision. Tout est à mon nom.

- Pas pour longtemps… Je te conseille de prendre un bon avocat Malfoy !

J'ai serré les dents. J'avais besoin de mes associés… Cet imbécile était en position de force. Je me suis tourné vers le seul qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, tous mes espoirs et l'avenir de la boîte reposaient sur lui. Turks et Jones se sont eux aussi retourné vers George qui tenait son menton dans sa main et semblait en pleine réflexion. Soudain il a relevé la tête. J'étais fini !

- À moins qu'on fasse couler l'autre entreprise avant la nôtre ! dit-il.

- Et comment ? Si c'est pour dire ce genre de conneries, Williams, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer, a crié Turks.

- Ce n'est pas con ce qu'il raconte, est intervenu Carl.

- Réfléchissez, ils nous ont volé notre dernière innovation, on pourrait les attaquer pour ça !

George s'est levé, s'est emparé de sa baguette et a fait apparaître un grand tableau pour nous expliquer sa stratégie. Après ce léger malentendu, nous avons passé la journée à mettre au point un nouveau dossier pour attaquer et contrecarrer notre plus grand concurrent. Allons par la ruse pour les écraser, j'adore ça ! Je n'ai pas été à Serpentard pour rien, autant user de ce qu'on a appris… J'aurais même pu être avocat…non, ça demande trop de boulot ! Enfin bon, mes associés sont enfin apaisés. Il est huit heures, je sors de mon bureau, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Betty est toujours à son bureau.

- Tout va bien monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui Betty… Appelle mon avocat Willis, prend rendez-vous pour demain.

Ses yeux se sont illuminés. Peut-être le fait de se rendre utile qui lui fait plaisir, comme si elle n'avait pas assez de travail. Elle a commencé à s'activer et dans un geste brusque, a fait tomber la montagne de dossiers sur son bureau. Soupir.

- Bonne nuit Betty !

Mon lundi s'est terminé comme tous les autres soirs depuis plus de deux semaines. J'ai été noyer mon chagrin dans un bar, pour me changer les idées et pour rencontrer du « monde », comme dirait ma mère. Et je sais déjà d'avance que demain, une jeune femme quittera discrètement mon lit avant que je me réveille pour s'éclipser et tout recommencera. Je m'assiérai sur mon canapé me demandant ce qui m'arrive, attendant la visite de ma mère, qui me sermonnera et je partirai au bureau me prendre la tête avec mes associés. Voilà à quoi se réduisent mes journées maintenant, pas très élogieux. Avouez que ça vous étonne.

Mes journées se ressemblaient toutes … En principe… Mais la journée qui m'a le plus marqué et qui a véritablement bouleversé ma triste vie fut mardi.

_Pardon, Pardon et encore Pardon….Je suis super en retard, disons que la correction a été longue, j'ai remplacé le premier chapitre aussi…et cette fois-ci je sais qu'il y'aura 5 ou 6 chapitres et que je posterai toute les semaines…et cette fois c'est vrai !!_

_Un grand merci a __**: 619SDC**__ (La première a m'avoir donne son avis, contente que mon histoire est attire ton attention, j'espère que la suite te plaira…) __**Littlebeattle**__ ( Voili voilou voila la suite :) Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! )__**BA de Danone**__ ( LOOOL ! Tu t'es amusée à faire la correction… J'aurai sans doute du mettre des copy right a certaines répliques … Hein qu'est-ce que tu en penses ;) bref, Merci pour la correction de mon « petit » OS…) __**Capu**__ (Je te remercie de m'avoir aide et encourage…pour la review aussi…)__** Orgueil **__(C'est vrai que tu as lu toute l'histoire … sauf la fin…loool, c'est difficile d'écrire la fin d'une histoire hein ? ;) Enfin bon, un grand merci pour ta review…)_

_Voila !! A la prochaine…(Dans une semaine…I Hope !)_

_Entschuldigung !_


	3. Mardi

"**LIFE SUCKS !"**

_par Entschuldigung_

_Mes journées se ressemblaient toutes … En principe… Mais la journée qui m'a le plus marqué et qui a véritablement bouleversé ma triste vie fut mardi._

**MARDI :**

Le changement est une chose que je déteste. Je tiens beaucoup à mes habitudes… un peu comme une personne âgée. Cette journée a été du début a la fin pourrie. Ça été la pire journée de ma vie. Elle détrône l'autre pire journée de ma vie : ma rencontre avec Granger en première année. Vous savez une fille qui a les cheveux en pétard, qui aime bien savoir tout sur tout, soit, elle m'intriguait mais elle était tout simplement infréquentable vu ses origines…

Bref, donc de bon matin ce machin truc bidule moldu s'est mis à sonner, vous savez les petites boîtes qui indiquent l'heure et font un boucan pas possible pour vous tirer du lit ! Sept heures trente !! Premier réflexe : je l'ai envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Non, je ne suis pas du matin, et en plus j'ai la gueule de bois ! J'aurais voulu rester au lit mais j'avais encore une fois une journée chargée et dès le réveil je ne savais pas ou mettre la tête.

Je pose mon pied au sol « splash »…de l'eau ?! En réfléchissant bien si j'avais posé mon pied droit à la place du gauche, sans doute que ma journée aurait été totalement différente. Donc… Que m'arrivait-il encore une fois ? Mon appart' était complètement inondé ! Aucune idée comment j'en suis arrivé la… Pendant un moment j'ai hésité à retourner me coucher, me terrer sous mes couvertures, mais il y a encore un autre foutu objet moldu qui s'est mis à sonner dans la poche de mon pantalon de la veille…argh ! Pourquoi les moldus créent des objets qui font autant de bruit ? Finalement je me suis précipité sur l'appareil. Comment ça fonctionne ce truc déjà ? J'ai repensé aux instructions de ma secrétaire lorsqu'elle m'avait équipé de ce truc

« Appuyer sur le bouton vert et non le rouge… »

Ça coulait de source, comment oublier !

- …Allô ? demandai-je avec hésitation

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ?

- Désolée de vous déranger, tout va bien ?

- Betty ! Abrège ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Désolée monsieur Malfoy, c'est que votre rendez-vous vous attend depuis un moment, il est dans votre bureau et commence à s'impatienter…

- Mais mon rendez-vous est à neuf heures, il est…

- Dix heures dix, monsieur

Pause. Comment presque trois heures se sont écoulées entre l'heure de mon réveil et maintenant ?! Tiens, c'est curieux, d'ailleurs : je n'ai pas eu la visite quotidienne de ma chère mère !

- Repousse-le pour ce midi au même restaurant et annule tous les autres, ai-je ordonné.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me répondre : je lui ai raccroché au nez et ai balancé le portable près de la dépouille du réveil matin. Bon, d'accord, positivons, rien ne pourrait être pire, je suis déjà au fond du gouffre. D'un coup de baguette j'ai fait disparaître toute l'eau qui inondait mon parquet, puis je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et essayer de me réveiller.

Je pensais réellement que tout allait s'arranger… Manque de bol, ça s'empirait : j'ai eu le droit à une douche froide. Ensuite, impossible de trouver une chemise propre et repassée, puis, en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre un café je me suis cogné le petit doigt contre la table basse (que je ne cesse de maudire). Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que j'étais une nouvelle fois en retard. Enfin je suis arrivé à bon port, et ô Miracle ! sans accident. Je sais, dur à croire. Une grande blonde m'a accueilli avec un large sourire et m'a débarrassé de mes affaires.

- Monsieur Malfoy votre table est prête.

Surprise ! à ma table se trouvait une jeune femme assez jolie, je dois l'avouer. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture, des lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ces épaules. Simple, mais jolie.

- Oui, oui, je connais le chemin ! Dis-je en congédient la serveuse.

Soudain j'ai eu un doute. Mon rendez-vous était peut-être parti. Je ne devais pas rencontrer monsieur Willis aujourd'hui ? que faisait cette jeune fille à MA table ? En plus elle ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué. C'était insultant !!! Je toussotais pour lui signaler ma présence et pour attirer son attention, mais encore une fois, rien à faire, elle ne broncha pas. J'avais compris : ce qu'elle lisait semblait bien plus intéressant que MOI ! J'espère qu'elle était en train de lire ma biographie.

Finalement, pour ne pas paraître débile planté debout à attendre que madame daigne s'apercevoir de ma présence je me suis installé. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi (ENFIN !), mais son regard m'a glacé sur place… des yeux noisette. La glace venait de rencontrer une nouvelle fois le feu, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais plus rencontré ce regard. Vous avez sans doute reconnu la jeune fille avant moi ! J'étais bouche bée !

- Ferme la bouche Malfoy, tu baves, me dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

Étonnamment, je lui ai obéi. Elle a retiré ses lunettes d'un geste…sexy ?! J'ai avalé difficilement ma salive. Impossible de me reprendre. Elle a soupira, pris sa tête entre ses mains et m'a lâché :

- Ok ! j'ai vraiment passé une sale matinée et devine quoi ! Ma journée n'est pas terminée. Alors par pitié abrège mes souffrances…S'il te plaît !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Hermione Granger ! Ça faisait combien de temps que je ne l'avais pas vue ? La dernière fois…heu… Ah oui ! Elle était sortie en claquant la porte de mon appartement, vêtue seulement de l'une de mes chemises préférée, que d'ailleurs je n'ai plus revue. À ce propos, ce serait déplacé de lui réclamer maintenant ? Non, j'ai presque pitié ! Devant moi se trouve la première personne qui m'a brisé le cœur, triste à dire…Je me suis penché vers elle et lui ai murmuré de la voix la plus sensuelle que vous avez jamais entendue, non je ne m'en vante pas, j'y ai beaucoup travaillé…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis la dernière fois ? Potter va bien ?

Elle a soupiré une nouvelle fois, j'aurai dû compter le nombre de soupirs qu'elle avait émis durant toute notre conversation… Bingo ! Elle était déstabilisée, et je ne lui donnais pas moins de vingt minutes pour péter un câble.

- …Draco

Elle avait dit mon prénom d'une voix si faible que j'avais presque peur d'avoir rêvé, si je vous l'avouais ça serait comme une faiblesse mais c'est elle qui a réussi à me faire fléchir, j'ai toujours adore de la façon qu'elle disait mon prénom, pas d'intonation hystérique, juste une douce mélodie qui me donnait des frissons !

- Hermione !

- Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Ça ?

Quoi de mieux que de faire l'innocent, je sais très bien qu'elle se sent perdue et qu'un vrai débat se déroule en ce moment même dans sa petite tête. Pour ma part, dur d'ignorer sa petite manie de se mordre les lèvres ou de tordre ses doigts quand elle angoissait. Mais le plus dur à ignorer, c'était la bague autour de son doigt, elle jouait avec son rubis. Trop rouge. Trop Gryffondor. Trop Potter. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas penser qu'elle était mariée a ce moins que rien ! Ce pédant ! Ce…ce…Potter.

Instinctivement je serrai les poings et fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Donc c'est toi qui vas être mon avocat ? À la place de se bon vieux Willis ? Demandais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Est-ce que ça a marché ? J'en doute

- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi le…je…désolée, commença-t-elle

- Relaxe Granger ! On est tout de même des adultes, tu peux donc faire abstraction…

- Potter ?

- Quoi ?

- Mon nom est Potter !

Après on va dire que c'est moi qui ne fais pas d'effort. Honnêtement si je n'avais pas autant besoin d'un bon voire un excellent avocat, je vous jure que je l'aurais envoyée promener avec ces « Potter » par-ci et ces « Potter » par-là. En plus je me retenais de lui poser la question qui me brûlait tant les lèvres depuis son départ : « Pourquoi ? ». Ça aussi, c'est dur à avouer, j'ai aussi eu du mal, même plus de mal à me remettre de son départ et j'aurais bien voulu comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Depuis le début de notre entrevue je n'ai pas quitté son regard, ces yeux noisette, qui m'avaient tellement manqués…

- Donc tu as racheté l'entreprise…non…tu veux heu, la concurrence dit-elle en farfouillant dans ses feuilles.

- Pas très professionnel tout ça ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet.

- On…On ne peut pas travailler ensemble, je veux dire. Non. Je ne peux pas !

Et c'est reparti, elle a rassemblé toutes ses affaires et a filé comme le vent… ça ne m'étonne même plus : j'en ai presque l'habitude maintenant. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir il y a huit ans, je ne vais pas plus m'en sortir aujourd'hui. Tout de même dur à croire, mais j'étais content de l'avoir revue. C'était très même trop bref, seule chose que je regrette. Encore une fois son départ me fit ressentir un énorme vide au milieu de la poitrine, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'ai sorti mon portable que j'avais ramassé par terre avant de partir et chercha dans le répertoire le seul numéro que j'avais.

- Betty, je rentre chez moi, trouve-moi toute les informations possibles sur l'avocat que tu m'as déniché et trouves-en-moi un autre

- Mais…

Il faudra penser à changer de secrétaire, elle posait bien trop de questions celle-ci. Encore une fois je lui ai raccroché au nez et j'ai quitté le restaurant, transplané dans mon appartement et je me suis avachi dans mon canapé.

- Avec la grâce d'un hippogriffe ! dit une voix froide.

J'ai sursauté et cherché d'où provenait la voix

- Maman ! Je savais bien que ton absence de ce matin allait vite être rectifiée. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Soit, j'étais sarcastique, mais trouvez-vous normal que votre mère soit la seule personne qui vous rend visite et vous considère encore comme son gros bébé ? Je sais très bien qu'elle voudrait que je retourne au « cocon familial » mais j'ai quand même trente ans !

- Reviens à la maison a-t-elle soupiré. Je m'occuperai de toi, mon chéri !

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je l'ai laissée parler toute seule. Je faisais le point de cette journée, peut-être que demain j'irais voir cette psy…ou peut-être pas. J'y crois pas, quel genre de mère enverrait son fils voir un « spécialiste ».

- …Et puis là, elle a pensé à toi et comme j'ai donné mon accord, j'attends de toi que tu te rendes à ce déjeuner…

- Pardon ?

- Voyons, ne fais pas l'innocent. Claire est une fille adorable et de bonne famille.

Je rêve ou elle était en train de jouer les entremetteuses. Non merci, je ne veux voir personne, j'ai assez de souci comme ça ! Je lui ai lancé un regard noir et je me suis renfrogné dans le canapé.

- Et puis tu as pensé au congrès des sangs purs ?? Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller sans cavalière.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Draco, soupira-t-elle.

Elle a baissé la tête et s'est installé en face de moi. Elle semblait découragée. Je m'en fous ! En fait, non. Tout de même, c'était ma vie, qu'elle cesse de vouloir tout contrôler. Un énième soupir me parvint. J'ai compris, elle essaye de me faire culpabiliser…. Et vous savez le pire, c'est que ça marche. Demain…pourquoi ne pas aller me divertir. Sans trop montrer d'enthousiasme j'ai murmuré un « c'est d'accord » à peine audible. Elle a sauté sur ses deux pieds et a frappé des mains, comme une enfant de cinq ans. Il ne faut pas chercher, c'est ma mère ! Elle se faisait un film, toute seule dans sa tête, s'imaginant déjà dans les préparatifs d'un futur mariage, d'une vie à deux, de gosses. WOW !! Ce n'était pas à moi de penser à ce genre de trucs ?

J'ai soupiré une nouvelle fois…Quelle sale journée !!

Voili voulou voila la suite…J'espère que sa vous a plus…

Enfin bon…Verdict ??


End file.
